That Night
by AkemiYumikov3
Summary: It shouldn't have happened, yet it did. He was there, she was there, and there was sake. SasuIno.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I'd want to.

Lyn: Heh, I was working on the last chappie of ASAIN, and this is what came in my mind. Monstrous plot squirrels. –takes kunai-

* * *

**That Night**

Sasuke didn't know how it happened. How he was suddenly here with her, he really had no clue. All he remembered from the fuzzy memory was that he was sent by the Snake-bastard on a mission to the Rice Country, an espionage mission. What he didn't expect was seeing her there.

She looked just the same as before. Still wore purple, this time wish fishnet armlets instead of the ones she used to wear. Her skirt was a little longer now, yet was still above her knees, with fishnet clothing covering her knees, and still sported the long platinum blonde hair framed with bangs as was her trademark style.

The difference with her however, was that she lost that innocence she had when they were genin. Her eyes showed bright happiness, yet combined with strength. Her smile showed that of joy, yet hid her sorrow. Her body movements indicating that she was a femme fatale, but still showed the trademarks of kunoichi, which needless to say still made her beautiful among them all.

_It was the night of nights. She was drunk, he was drunk, and they 'happened' to be together in the bar. She recognized him right away and greeted him._

"_Sasuke-kun, such a pleasure to see you." Her face twisted into a grim smile. "Not." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She was drowning cup after cup, but Sasuke stole the cup, and drank its contents. "Hey," Ino protested weakly. "First dibs." Sasuke smirked and signaled the bartender for another cup, which was brought to him immediately. He nodded his head to thank the bartender._

"_I really must be drunk," Ino said, shaking her head, although her words were a bit slurred. "Uchiha Sasuke actually in a bar? Whoa. Never saw that one comin'."_

"_You do now." He replied, sipping the sake._

"_He talks!" Ino said, mockingly surprised._

"_Damn you, Yamanaka." He said without any real heat. _

_The blonde giggled, and before Sasuke knew it, she was drinking from his cup. He frowned._

"_How 'bout this Sasuke, let's you and I engage in a little drinking game." She challenged._

"_That's stupid." He retorted._

"_Guess you're not man enough to…" But before Ino could finish, Sasuke already handed her a bottle, and he had his own. She smiled._

"_First one to get drunk," Ino started. "Is in love with Jiraiya." Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. "Yuck." Sasuke started the countdown, "One, Two, Three." They were drowning their bottles, in which Sasuke finished first, although he was getting dizzy._

"_I win." He whispered hoarsely._

_The mind possessor smiled and nodded. "Congratulations." She said in a slurred, flirtatious tone. Yet before Sasuke could figure that out, the blonde had crushed her lips to his. Even if Sasuke knew she was just drunk, he couldn't deny how good it felt. Tongues battled, and before they knew it, Sasuke paid for the drinks and they were out of the bar._

"_Where to?" Sasuke whispered huskily, Ino in his arms._

"_West," She pointed to a tall apartment building. "Take me there, please?"_

_Sasuke couldn't just deny those puppy dog eyes, and he complied._

_Safely inside the apartment, the kisses grew heated, hands roamed, clothes were strewn everywhere, and before they proceeded to her rented bedroom, she pulled away._

"_What?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed._

"_Hold ya horses big boy. We gotta make sure this ain't goin' out of the henhouse." She cast a soundproof jutsu, and they went back to kissing, a foot kicking the bedroom door shut._

Sasuke gazed at the blonde lying beside him, staring intently at her face, admiring her beauty, before she opened her eyes.

"Sasuke?" Hands supported by elbows, Sasuke gazed into her eyes. The blonde girl averted her eyes and pulled the sheets upward to cover herself. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke took her chin and forced her to face him. "I'm not mad. It was the best night of my life." He said quietly. Ino stared at him disbelievingly, then she smiled.

"No regrets?"

"Never."

* * *

**END**

Lyn: I'll be putting up something next to it, but only if you guys like this. Arigatou. Oh and ASAIN fans, the final chappie should be out this week.


End file.
